BerhatiHatilah Saat Berbuat
by nochair
Summary: Disaat dimana karma benar-benar terjadi. Bukan 6918!


**Disclaimer : perlu dikasih tau lagi?**

**Rating : T, biar aman.**

**Warning : semi-AU, ga ada mafia, semuanya murid sekolahan! Extra OOC, kegajean, unbeta-ed, SANGAT SEDIKIT BL, penyebutan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk anak-anak SMP…ya zaman dulu. Zaman skarang mah EGP aja kan? -perusak moral anak bangsa *PLAK*

* * *

**

Suatu pagi yang damai, seorang nana- ehem Rokudou Mukuro lagi kebosanan.

Sejak dia pindah dari SMP Namimori dan masuk ke SMA Kokuyou, dia sudah mulai merasa ada yang kurang.

Dan hal yang kurang itu adalah menjahili sang ketua komite kedisiplinan dari SMP—yang sekarang juga SMA—Namimori.

Sudah satu setengah tahun sejak dia pindah dan sekarang dia duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, sama dengan author, tapi beda sekolah.

**((Mukuro : ga usah disebut-sebutin kali, ga bakal ada yang tanya tau.**

**Author : diem lu nanas. *ditrident*))**

Jadi udah saking bosannya dia, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk cabut dari sekolah buat ngejahilin si ketua yang mengerikan itu tuh.

Tapi author yakin, semua yang membaca fic ini termasuk author sendiri, pasti nggak takut sama Hibari. Soalnya yah gimana ya… dia imut kan? *ditonfa*

* * *

"oi Kusakabe." Panggil Hibari dengan malasnya sambil duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa.

"apa bos?"

Kusakabe manggil bos? Siapa tau? Saya tau. *BLETAK*

"beliin jengkol 2 kilo sama pete 2 kilo, kalo perlu sekalian sambal belacan dan terasi. Gua punya firasat bakal ada orang-orang yang mengganggu nih. Abis beli, sebar aja di luar sana, tapi sekalian beliin pewangi ruangan sama masker"

"baiklah bos! Perintah anda akan saya laksanakan!" Ujar Kusakabe sambil memasang pose hormat pada Hibari sebelum lari keluar ruangan dengan penuh semangat.

"Hibari~ Hibari!"

Kicauan burung kecil yang terbang mengitari Hibari memanggil namanya.

Hibari cuek dan tetap mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk itu, tetapi sebenernya sih seneng anak(?)nya mau menghiburnya.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dainaku shounaku nami ga-PII!"

"Salah Hibird, yang bener 'Nami ga ii'!" koreksi Hibari sambil berbalik kearah Hibird, tetapi burung kecil itu tak pada tempatnya.

**Ya iya dong namanya aja burung, terbang dong. Mana bisa ada pada tempat? *PLAK***

**Maaf bercanda.**

"Hibird? Kemana kau?" Hibari berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menoleh-noleh mencari Hibird, dan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh pintu yang dibanting buka oleh seorang bule girang yang senyumnya secerah matahari era global warming ini.

"KYOUYAAA!" seru Dino sambil memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Tetapi sebelum Dino masuk hingga tengah ruangan, dia sudah diancam oleh tonfa yang berjarak tinggal sekitar 3 cm dari lehernya.

"Kau kemanakan Hibird-ku?"

"eh?" Jawab Dino polos.

"Kau kan? Yang menculik Hibird?"

"Hah? Hibird? Bukannya Hibird-mu itu ada di bawah?"

Hibari langsung nge-_blush_ karena entah kenapa menangkap maksud Dino, dan meng-_smackdown_ Dino segera setelahnya. "BUKAN HIBIRD YANG ITU GUOBLOK!"

"Lha mana aku tau Hibird terbang kemana. Mau kubantu cariin?"

Hibari menyipitkan matanya yang udah sipit itu jadi tambah sipit, dan mengeluarkan deathglare ke author.

"Sipit sipit, heh! Diem lo author geblek! Gua _kamikorosu_ lo baru tau rasa!"

Ih galak banget sih. Cuih cuih. Dasar sipit.

Benar saja firasat Hibari soal diganggu "orang-orang". Bukan cuma Dino, eh authornya juga nimbrung.

"Udah tau masih juga nimbrung" Balas Dino dan Hibari bersamaan.

Ya kan katanya lebih rame lebih seru?

"Kufufu, Hibirdmu hilang, Hibari Kyouya?"

Muncul sesosok nanas dari balik jendela, dengan senyum mesum ranking ketiganya itu.

Maklum turun pangkat lo Mukuro, gua percaya lo lebih mending dan lebih bermoral dari itu paman ubanan sama paman semangka pedopil itu.

"Kufufu, diem lu author, ngetik ceritanya yang bener. Jangan asik nongol sembarangan." Sahut Mukuro kepada author, dan kemudian menoleh ke Hibari dan Dino. "Nih Hibirdnya." Mukuro melemparkan sebuah bola bulu, yang ternyata kalo diliat memang Hibird.

Tapi bedanya, bagian kepala Hibird muncul pucuk nanas berwarna biru tua, ada ponytailnya lagi.

Lebih parahnya, Hibird punya mata kanan merah dan mata kiri biru.

Author baru tau Mukuro punya hobi meng-_cosplay-_kan binatang.

…

"Hibari! Hibari!" kicau Hibird

…

Hening sesaat…

…

"EMAKJANG SIALAN LO NANAS KURANG AJAR GUA JADIIN SESAJEN BUAT SI UBAN ITU BARU TAU LO!"

Teriak Hibari super OOC sambil memberontak pada Dino yang menahannya untuk menyerang Mukuro dengan tonfanya. Mukuro telah melakukan hal nista kepada burung tercintanya.

"K-kyouya! Sabar! Jangan ngamuk!" Ujar Dino sambil memeluk Hibari, berusaha menenangkannya sementara Hibari tambah ngamuk.

"Kufufu, tumben kau nolong aku, Cavallone. Ada maunya ya? Kufufu."

_Elu kali yang ada maunya! Nanas sial! _Batin Dino

"Woy, gua bukan nanas! Dan gua gak sial! Dasar kuda bodoh!" Balas Mukuro yang entah bagaimana membaca pikiran Dino.

Mukuro berbalik dan hendak melompat keluar dari jendela ruangan komite kedisiplinan itu, sebelum menoleh kembali kearah Hibari dan berkata "dan sori gua KAGAK mau jadi sesajen uban-bodoh-mesum-ngotot-malas-menjijaykan itu!" dan TOING lari deh si nanas.

"SEKALIAN JADI SESAJEN SEMANGKA GOBLOK PEDO ITU AJA LU DASAR NANAS JELEK!" Sumpah pemuda-eh sumpah Hibari.

Dan teriakan balasan "gak mauuuuuuuuuu! DAN GUA GANTENG! INGAT ITU! Dadahh~~" dari Mukuro sebelum hilangnya suara jejak kaki sang nanas yang melarikan diri itu, meninggalkan Hibari Kyouya berdua dengan Dino yang menatap Hibird dengan aneh.

Malam itu, Dino dan Kusakabe memborong semua deterjen dan pet-shampoo yang berbeda-beda merknya, dan Hibari mencoba untuk membersihkan Hibird yang telah dicat oleh Mukuro setengah mati.

"Nanas sial! Pake cat apaan pulak susah kali lunturnya!"

Dan beberapa saat setelah menggerutu, Hibari mendengar suatu teriakan yang suaranya familiar, entah dari mana, dia tak peduli.

Kita menoleh ke Kokuyou dan mendapati sebuah nanas yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan wajah pucat dengan seorang paman ubanan dan sebuah semangka pedopil di depannya.

Tampaknya hal yang disumpahkan Hibari padanya benar-benar terjadi. Selamat ya, Hibari. Untuk beberapa hari, Mukuro nggak bakal sanggup mengganggumu kog, aku jamin. Karena dia gak bakal bisa jalan untuk beberapa hari berikutnya, hehe.

* * *

**Pesan moral : Jangan menjahili orang sampe disumpahin.

* * *

**

Hibari : halaaah, pesan moral, pesan moral. Kau sendiri fujoshi.

Author : gapapa dong. Setidaknya saya kan ga usil.

Dino :tapi kau kejam

Author : *bekep Dino* Itu suatu _trait_ yang dibutuhkan author zaman sekarang :3

Baiklah, **terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca** yang sudah mau membaca fic tak bermutu ini, jika berkenan silahkan di-review.

Last comment : Entah kenapa author hanya bisa menyelesaikan fic di saat ujian. Hari ini saya ujian akuntansi….dan belum bisa.


End file.
